A Tale Of Love and Hickeys
by redshipper
Summary: Making up is always good when it doesn't come with apologies


**Title:** A Tale Of Love And Hickeys  
**Summary:**Making up is always good when it doesn't come with apologies  
**Spoilers:** So... Good Talk  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Luke/LorelaiA/N: _First Luke/Lorelai smut. I really pushed myself into writing NC-17, but I'm not sure I've accomplished that. Anyway, this is about lovemaking and Luke and Lorelai. I'd say this is R. Written for (__**jesouhaite47**__s Luke-smut ficathon. Thanks a BUNCH to my lovely Kimmers, for betaing it for me!_.

**A Tale Of Love And Hickeys**

She thought that maybe this time it would work. Maybe once in her life she could deal with her feelings and be in a serious relationship, act like a grown up girl, at least once. Hiding things from your boyfriend isn't right, Lorelai, she had heard her inner voice telling her since the beginning. She knew it and still she couldn't find the guts to tell Luke she had spent a night drinking tequila with Christopher. An innocent night, she would add, arguing with her inner voice that, at that point, would just nod and give up trying to put some reason inside her thick head.

That fact was that she felt her heart bleeding. She had been broken-hearted before, she thought that it would get easier as time went by, as she got older, but still she felt as if she was a teenage girl back in high school, dumped for the first time. The difference was that now she had been dumped by Luke. The difference was that now she had not only lost her boyfriend, but she had lost her friend. One of her best friends, the inner voice would add

But making up was always better when it comes with a long night of apologizing with it. It's not like she wanted any apologies, but Luke had always managed to find the best ways to touch her soul, to make her feel light-headed without ingesting a single drop of alcohol. When Lorelai stopped to think, Luke was the best drug she could ever find, he was legal, he made her feel like floating more often than she could count and he would always be there for her.

How is it possible, that someone would feel so crappy one moment and at the other things would just make perfect sense? How is possible that one single kiss would be enough to make it all go away and make her feel better about herself in a blink? Well, maybe she didn't have the answers for these questions, but she had the person responsible for those feelings right in her arms, hugging her tight, his arms pulling her closer and closer, impossibly closer, wrapping themselves around her waist as if she would run away if he let go of her. So silly of him, as if she would ever run away from him. She would, most likely, run away to him, but never from him. Specially now that his mouth started to roughly kiss her, hungrily devour hers, his tongue desperately finding hers and taking possession, claiming her as his again.

Lorelai felt her mind spinning and pushed the door closed. Luke still had her so close to his body, kissing her so desperately that it made her part the kiss, gasping for air. A few seconds to breathe, breathe in, breathe out... let the air reach your lungs, the oxygen reach your foggy brain and think for a second. So, where was she again?

"I missed you," he said, his green eyes burning into hers. And, again, she felt light-headed, what happened to the oxygen she had just breathed?

"I missed you too, Luke," she managed to whisper.

Oh, and those eyes still gazing at her. He didn't have lust in those eyes, he had something else, something like longing, tenderness, care. She could tell by his eyes that he had really missed her, that he craved that moment as much as she did. And she could read them so well by now, she could see perfectly what he had in his mind, or in his heart, which seemed to be the case now, whenever she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I..." Lorelai started, her finger now caressing his cheek, his five o'clock shadow and the area near his eyes.

"No, don't apologize. It's not your fault, it's not mine either, let's just put it all behind us, ok?"

"Ok."

And, yes, making up is always good when it doesn't come with any apologies. It was always good when she ran her hand up his face like she was doing now, slowly caressing him, memorizing his features, her soft palms being slightly scratched by the roughness of his stubble. Luke now realized he had forgotten to shave it and, for some reason, it didn't seem to bother Lorelai at all. In fact, she seemed rather fascinated by it, touching his face with the tip of her fingers, tracing a line from his cheeks to his nose and the area near his eyes. He watched her through heavy eyelids, his long eyelashes catching her attention.

"You know, I was watching a movie..."she said, out of nowhere.

"A good one?"

"Yeah, it had its potential. You just broke my concentration."

"Did I?"

"Yes. And you know how difficult it will be for me to concentrate again on the story."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that," he said, pulling her closer for another kiss, languidly pushing his tongue inside her mouth. He could smell the scent of her shampoo, fruity and sweet, mixed with the scent of her skin. He let go of her lips to nuzzle her neck, enveloping himself in the comforting and familiar scent.

"Now I have to find something else to do to be entertained!"

Luke looked at her, the amused look on her face and the glint of the one that has an idea. Of course, being the girl she was expecting him to say it - and, dear lord, he looked so hot when he said something smutty, somewhat embarrassed, somewhat aroused - but she was nice enough to give him the hints.

"Is your bedroom tidy?"

"I guess so."

"Let's go upstairs."

If the room was tidy or not they didn't get to know. Besides the fact that it was dark, their clumsily steps into the room were enough to knock things into the floor and make them slip into pieces of her clothing that were scattered around, in awkward places, in a very much Lorelai-like style.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!" he mumbled between kisses and pieces of clothing being thrown away across the room. Within a moment Lorelai was laying on bed, him atop her, hungrily kissing her again, small bites all over her neck and the scratching of his stubble, roughly marking its way down to her chest, while she clung to her shoulder with one hand, the other restlessly fussing with his hair.

And soon all pieces of clothing were laying on a pile, among the other pieces of Lorelai's clothing, somewhere in the soft darkness of the room. But it was soon filled with the not usually harsh light of the bedside lamp, but considering they were immersed in darkness, it hurt her eyes.

"I need to see you," he whispered hoarsely against her ear. And the look he gave her, whoa, that would be enough to dissolve the iceberg that brought Titanic down to the deep ocean. She knew Luke could be intense when he wanted to, but right now Lorelai had the impression he would make her melt, his green eyes so huge and shinny, so full of so many things at once, things that she could read if she wasn't so full of emotions as well. Actually, she felt the breath catching in her throat and a threatening tear hanging in her eye. Could someone say something without opening his mouth? Without any words coming out or without any other gesture but this intensive gaze? Well, maybe Luke could.

And he didn't said another word, instead he started to cover her chest with kisses, wet kisses that were making her feel on fire, all the way down her spine, making her face flush, tiny hungry bites all over her breasts, in turns with wet flicks of his tongue. Luke covered her belly with kisses, taking his time to swirl his tongue around, to taste her again, to caress her the way he knew she liked. And he wasn't in a hurry, he wanted it to be special, to be lovemaking again, like the first time they made love.

He wondered if she still remembered it. It wasn't awkward, it never was awkward between them, not even their first time together. Luke had always felt some strange yet comforting familiarity with Lorelai, something he had never felt with anyone else. Making love to her for the first time was like an extension of their friendship and it was then that he realized how close they were to each other. He loved taking his time to watch her, to give what she wanted without her even have to ask it. And he loved the look of satisfaction on her face, the naughty girlish glint in her eyes while she decided to return the favor and make him see stars in the darkness of their room.

That's what he would call perfection. Luke had never believed in such feelings until he found himself in Lorelai's arms. As cheesy as it might sound. As foolish as it made him look like, but he was such a fool for her, he wasn't able to tell her no and that was a proven fact, for a long time now. The fact that his food tasted like pet food while she was away from him, the fact that he was grumpier than ever and the undeniable fact that he was a better person around her were enough to convince him. They were enough to convince him that they could overtake anything, they could ignore her craziness, her family, his fear of being heart-broken, his bad habits and the gazillion of things he could think of that could go wrong in a relationship. All that could be overcome and he knew it, when he looked into her eyes.

"Luke..."she whispered his name., wrapping her legs around his body, pulling him closer to her. He looked down at her, her tousled hair and bright blue eyes on her flushed face, they made her look more beautiful than he remembered, more beautiful than the last time, better than the last time. Better than ever.

But, still, with her it was always better than the previous time. It was always breath-taking and somewhat magic, the sensation of pushing himself inside her, of the tight wetness around him, slowly finding their pace together. Luke took a moment, stopping to watch her reaction, to be sure it was ok and Lorelai rose her hips to coax him, to encourage him to continue, and grabbed his shoulders.

And soon their soft movement became faster and somewhat erratic, eliciting some moans out of Lorelai, making her shut her eyes tight and cling tighter to him, the room starting to spin and the familiar sensation building inside her, the scent of him all around her, his warmth, his arms framing her face, where he braced himself and protectively removed some strands of hair out of her forehead. He was a beautiful sight to look at, bright eyes and darker than the usual, a deep shade of green that told her how aroused he was, how aroused she made him feel. But then he closed his eyes as a moan took over him, convulsing atop her, this whole mix of sensations finally exploding into something else and bringing more light to the room.

Yeah, that was appropriate. A beautiful yet true metaphor to describe their relationship, a bright mixture of colors that gave to Lorelai's life a whole new meaning. Something that made her feel spinning and yet stand still, exactly what she was looking for and right by her side, how could she have missed it for such a long time?

Lorelai became aware of Luke's lips kissing the side of her face, near her temple, and moving down to her lips, the waves now slowly rippling through her and a nice numb sensation taking over. Before Luke's own orgasm hit him, he buried his face in her neck and bit her, absently sucking her skin into his mouth.

She couldn't think of anything wise to say. Hell, she couldn't even think of anything stupid to say, instead she just looked at him, as he let his body fall heavily by her side on the bed and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, breathing in the scent of her skin. She felt so nice and comfortable that her only response was a sigh.

"I think I'm gonna be sore tomorrow," she whispered against his chest. Luke still was lost in his daze.

"Hmm?"

"I don't mean it a bad way, on the contraire, it'll be a nice reminder of you, while I check the Inn and do my daily errands..."

"What?" he asked, looking at her "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't hurt me!" she said, as if stating the obvious "I'm just saying that it was really... hmm... intense."

He snorted. Yeah, Luke got her joke, he also thought it was a pretty good way to make up, it was almost worthy another break-up just so they could do it again. The sex, not the break-up itself.

And now Lorelai has found herself in the middle of her parents dining room, thinking of Luke. How she ended up there is another mystery, she had to admit it got her quite off-guard, specially after her saying that she and Emily were done, but that was nothing compared to the importance of being a Gilmore and the family responsibilities she still had and it didn't matter if she was angry with Emily, but she had to honor her father's birthday and, oh my lord, what would people say if Lorelai wasn't at her father's birthday dinner?

Lorelai got tired of the discussion and said yes to an exasperated Emily. Although she babbled on and on, she hadn't really expected that Lorelai would have agreed to come. But there she was, sitting on the couch, waiting for Rory and Richard and waiting for Emily to come back with ice to fix her drink.

"I don't need ice, mom, really."

"Nonsense, how can I make a drink with no ice?"

"Make me an ice-less drink, I don't care."

"Alcoholics do such things. You are not an alcoholic, are you, Lorelai?"

"Well, not yet."

Emily glared at her, one of her typical _what the hell are you saying_ looks before leaving. Lorelai took a deep breathing, wondering for the hundredth time what she was doing there, after all. And where was Rory, that was supposed to be there five minutes ago?

Like magic the doorbell rang, making Lorelai smile. She was sure it was Rory, so sure that she had smug written all over her face when her daughter entered the living room, followed by Emily.

"Mom!"

"Hey, hon," Lorelai said, pulling Rory into an embrace. They had talked about the dinner, but not about the possibility of Lorelai going there, so it was a surprise to Rory either, seeing her mother at her grandparents' house.

"How are you? Sorry I didn't call, but I've been so busy with school and stuff that..."

"Don't worry, Rory, I know that."

"So, Rory, what do you want to drink? The usual?" Emily interrupted them.

"Yes, please, grandma," she said and turned her attention to Lorelai again. "What's that... mom!"

"What?" Lorelai asked, startled.

"You got a hickey!" she whispered.

"What! No!"

Rory pointed at Lorelai's neck, the reddish spot that could be hidden by her hair, but obviously would be noticed by everybody nonetheless. How could had she missed it! But, yeah, considering the fact that she left home in a hurry and stopped by Luke's to say hello (a long and wet hello, that involved some kissing and some tiny love bites, which would make perfect sense of that hickey right now).

"How did you get that? Mosquito bite? I bet it isn't a mosquito bite!"

Lorelai couldn't help but grin. "Luke came by last night and we made up. Hence the 'mosquito bite' on my neck."

"Oh, god, I don't need to have a mental picture of that!"

"If you want to I could give you an actual picture."

"I could make some money with that on e-bay."

"Would you do that to your only mother?"

"If thinks get pretty tough and I run out of money... you shouldn't trust a college girl with no paying job."

"Thanks for the hint."

Emily returned from the kitchen at that moment, ranting something at the poor frightened maid that came following her like a trained puppy.

"And be sure it'll all be ready in less than thirty minutes. It's unacceptable!"

"What's wrong, mom?"

"Is it too much to ask to have a proper meal ready at seven? I'll swear, maids these days..."

"Too much trouble, grandma?"

"Well, I just want the cake to look..." Emily stopped, looking at Lorelai "what in god's name is that on your neck?"

If the look on Emily's face wasn't so stern, Rory was sure she would be laughing her ass out right now. Lorelai had a deer caught in the spotlight look, as if she was sixteen again and her mother had caught her making out with a boy. Or worse because Lorelai would have never be caught by her mother.

"It's a... well, a..."

"Is it a hickey?!" The shock on Emily's voice would be truly amusing if Lorelai wasn't so shocked right now "What kind of woman are you to come up here with a hickey! Lorelai, honestly..."

"Mom, stop! It's nothing that..."

"I thought I'd raised you better... hickeys! And how could I expect anything more than that from your diner man..."

"Mom..." she warned "And when the hell did you start using the word hickey?"

"What kind of man is he, the one that feels the need to mark you as his property?"

"You'd better not even go there or I'll show you the other ones."

Emily mumbled something else and turned her back to Lorelai, a disgusted look on her face. Rory obviously wouldn't miss this opportunity.

"The other ones?" she said, grinning.

"It was a really good make up!" Lorelai said, pulling her hair over her shoulders, trying to cover the so-called love bite. Something inside her fluttered when she thought of that. She might even know the exact moment Luke had given her that... enthusiastic kiss. She wondered what would her mother say if she told her that and giggled to herself.

Of course, the dinner was late. By the time Richard arrived at the living room, Emily had managed to arrange some appetizers for them, followed right after the ritual of opening their gifts. It was funnily awkward, Emily giving Lorelai stern looks and silent warnings to cover that love bite with her hair and Rory desperately trying to hold her laugh and Richard completely oblivious to all of that, instead completely absorbed by Rory's gift, a special edition with a special analysis of Crime and Punishment. Lorelai had given him an acoustic gramophone with his name carefully carved on it.

By the end of the dinner, to which Lorelai had sworn would never come to an end, while saying their good-byes, Richard said, out loud.

"You'd better take care of that insect bite on your neck, Lorelai, it could get ugly."

Rory wished she had a camera to photograph the look on her grandma's face. For some reason she believed she would be excluded of their willing if she knew about her and Logan's... encounters.

"I will dad, don't worry. Good-night."

"Good night, grandpa, happy birthday."

"Oh, the best part is yet to come. Isn't it Emily?" he said, looking naughtily at Emily.

"Richard!"

"Watch out for the hickeys tomorrow, mom," Lorelai said with an wink, before leaving, Rory tagging along.

As she opened the door of her car, Lorelai finally broke off.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?"

"You should come to Friday night dinners with a hickey more often. That was so funny!"

"Yeah, right... but you know what would be even funnier? If you came up with a hickey!"

"No, I can't. Have you forgotten I'm the perfect child? Now you are the bad seed, the one that goes out with boys that leave love bites all over you."

"So, my beloved daughter, how's Logan? I haven't seen him since... oh, right, now I remember! Since your grandparents anniversary party, when I caught the both of you making out and somewhat undressed in a room!" she said in a ironic voice.

"I knew that it would come back someday"

"Yeah, that and the 30 hours of labor that you made me go through. You ungrateful child, you should support your mother, not laugh at her."

"Again, it's kinda hard when she's the one bearing hickeys... oh, I must have a talk with Luke one of these days."

The mention of his name was enough to bring a smile to her face.

"Aw, look at you, all smitten! I'm so glad you guys are back together!"

"Me too. Although I think he might agree when I say that the make up was almost worth another break-up," Lorelai thought for a moment "well, not another break up, but maybe some huge fight."

"Watch out, you guys could be Stars Hollow's Pamela Anderson and Tommy Lee."

"Ok, get into the car, let's go home. Enough with the mocking for a night."

As they were arriving at Stars Hollow, Lorelai passed in front of Luke's diner and made a sign for Rory to stop next to her car.

"I think I'm gonna say hello to Luke. I'll be home soon, hon."

"Ok. Ask him for another hickey, this time on the other side of your neck to match the other one."

"You know, there's something resembling to a soup I made last night but it's so gross that I didn't have the courage to eat... it's for you, make sure you'll eat the whole thing when you arrive home."

"Bye mom, I love you too," she said, moving with the car.

Lorelai parked her own and walked fast towards Luke's diner, where the lights were still on. She wondered what the hell he was doing up that late.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully when he saw her. Lorelai said nothing and waked closer to him, pulling him into a kiss and wrapping her arms around his waist. She could taste the faint sweetness of an apple pie on his lips and smiled against his mouth, letting his tongue press into her mouth.

Suddenly she pulled out of the kiss and moved to her neck, planting small kisses until she found a nice spot there and pulled his skin into her mouth, sucking it hard, making him let out a low moan.

"Now we are even," she said, letting go of his embrace and leaving the diner. Luke stood there, looking at her, confused.

**THE END**


End file.
